


hearts and explosions

by catsanddragons



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: Imagine your OTP walking together, holding their hands, looking longingly into their eyes and not at the gi-fucking-normous explosion they caused  right behind them.Kon and Tim drabble





	

Kon reached over and grabbed Tim’s hand. The Robin jumped, and glanced at him surprised and almost suspicious at the attention. Kon just grinned at him and shifted closer still buzzing from the adrenalin of the last raid. The bat turned a faint shade of pink, moving from tense to marginally less tense and smiled hesitantly back. 

Cassie smothered a chuckle in the corner. They were just so cute. Tim, their fearless leader and chess master extraordinary turned into a nervous puppy around Kon, not that the Kryptonian was much better in the love struck fool department. 

The two were quite wrapped up in each other. They didn’t even seem to notice with the car shook with the force of Ra’s base exploding into a fiery blaze. Heat washed over them . The rest of the team broke out into cheers except the two in the back, to wrapped up in each other’s arms to notice anything else.  



End file.
